


Verdad

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su sueño se ha desmoronado. La idea de crear Hogwarts fue suya, pero sus compañeros han enturbiado ese sueño con sus ideas renovadoras. Ahora Salazar va a abandonar el colegio, pero no sin asegurarse de que su heredero termine algún día su trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Personajes y universo son de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Otro día que pasa y sigo aquí, atrapado en el mismo rencor, en el mismo odio, sin poder exteriorizarlo. Pronto, muy pronto, todo estará listo para que pueda alejarme por fin, para que pueda dejar todo atrás y tomar las precauciones necesarias para que mi estirpe no muera, para que yo, el creador, viva para siempre.

La idea fue mía. Yo fui quien ideó este plan, quien los convenció para que se unieran a mi causa. Pero sus ideas _“renovadoras”_ , como ellos las llaman, fueron mi perdición. Me convertí en minoría. Me robaron la idea y se apropiaron de lo que tanto me costó crear... 

Ellos no saben lo que hacen y sé que su manera de actuar los llevará a la perdición, pero no me importa. Nunca me importaron ellos y nunca debí haberles contado mi plan. Ahora las cosas serían muy distintas... 

Paz... que palabra tan odiosa. ¿Quién quiere paz? Y amistad... ja, así lo llaman. ¿Creen que eso les llevará a alguna parte? Pueden seguir creyendo en sus ideales, creer que todo es maravilloso y perfecto, pero... ¿Acaso la vida lo es? Todos nacemos solos... de un vientre, de un presunto acto de amor, ¿pero que hay después? El amor se torna odio con la velocidad del relámpago, aquello que creíamos eterno deja de serlo para convertirse en algo efímero, que se olvida, quedando atrás como una mala gripe. ¿Y entonces que queda? 

Soledad.

Todos estamos solos. Unicamente podemos confiar en nosotros mismos.

Pero ellos desprecian esa creencia creen que los lazos que los unen son fuertes, inquebrantables, cuando no es más que un fino hilo que se resquebrajará en mil hebras con un sutil corte. ¿La unión hace la fuerza? Ja. La fuerza la tiene uno mismo por lo que es, por quien es, no por quien tenga a su lado.

Un día más, sólo uno, y todo estará listo.

El último encantamiento, el último conjuro, y podré alejarme para siempre de aquí. Por fin podré decirle a la cara lo que pienso, podré escapar de esta prisión que supuso finalmente mi gran sueño, un sueño hecho pedazos... 

Pero nunca se librarán de mi presencia, yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

Esta noche acabará todo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo una potente voz masculina en el despacho más elevado—. Hace días que te pierdes, que estás ausente, y te conozco demasiado bien para no saber que tramas algo. 

—¿Me conoces? ¿Eso crees? 

—Sí, eso creo. A pesar de todo siempre te he considerado mi amigo, aunque sabía que este momento llegaría. 

—¿Este momento? 

—El momento en que nos traicionarías. 

Silencio. Le miro, me mira. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Siempre supe que era increíblemente intuitivo, pero esto roza lo irreal. ¿Sabrá también lo demás? 

—¿Piensas que no lo sabía? No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, ellas también lo saben. Nuestra magia es poderosa y hemos notado un cambio en tu energía. Y esas escapadas, esas misteriosas desapariciones, ese mutismo... sólo podía significar una cosa. Y ahora estás aquí, en mi despacho, a medianoche. ¿Por qué, Salazar? 

—¿Y me preguntas por qué? —digo frunciendo el entrecejo ante su tono calmado de voz—. Este era mi plan, mi sueño, crear un colegio para enseñar magia a aquellos que lo merecieran, a los que fueran verdaderos magos... Y vosotros lo habéis destruido dejando entrar a esa escoria. ¡Ellos no merecen aprender magia!

—Estás equivocado. Ellos son tan magos como tu o como yo. Tienen las aptitudes, tienen el don, ¿por qué despreciarlos? Algunos son mucho más poderosos que los magos de sangre mágica. 

—¡No los compares conmigo! Ellos no conocen nuestras costumbres, no conocen nuestra estirpe. No saben nada.

—Pero podemos enseñárselo, podemos ayudarlos a ser grandes magos... 

Le miro con desprecio, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido. Nunca entenderá mis razones. Es un amigo de los sangre sucia, una deshonra para la estirpe... 

Y pensar que algún día le consideré mi hermano.

—Estás equivocado. Todos lo estáis y algún día comprenderás mis razones. Os abandono, dejo la escuela, mi creación, pero nunca la abandonaré del todo. Mi estirpe permanecerá bajo mi nombre, el nombre de mi casa, donde habitarán los sangre pura... los magos que algún día me darán la razón.

—Amigo... 

—Algún día lo fui, más ya no. Tu cambiaste, o quizás fui yo, pero no puedo considerar amigo a aquel que traiciona mis ideales, que pone bajo mi mismo techo a aquellos que tanto detesto. Además, ellas te llenaron la cabeza de ideales utópicos, falsedades, ideas nacidas de la nada. El león has elegido como tu animal protector, fuerza, ferocidad, instinto… ¿Confianza? ¿Es una cualidad del león? Que yo recuerde un león inspira temor, no confianza, y tu te has convertido en un cachorrillo manipulable a voluntad. Un águila, agilidad, inteligencia, un tejón, comodidad, quietud. ¿Y un león? ¿Dónde se ha visto alianza igual? Un león es temido casi tanto como la picadura de una serpiente, aunque no sea ni remotamente tan venenoso... ¿Quién teme a un águila o a un tejón? 

—No deseo ser temido, sino amado. Nada se consigue con el temor y el rencor.

—Y nada se consigue con el amor. Al menos yo sé cuales son mis posibilidades, sé que no puedo confiar en nadie, que estoy solo, y gracias a eso puedo avanzar. Tu serás traicionado sin piedad por aquellos en los que confías. La confianza no lleva a ninguna parte y pronto lo sabrás. No se puede confiar en los sangre sucia. Llevan sangre de _muggles_. Todos deberían morir.

—Por ese camino acabarás muy mal, Salazar, sólo escucha mis palabras.

—Adiós, Godric. Hasta nunca.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Con esas últimas palabras me alejé presuroso de su despacho, para adentrarme en el que había sido mi verdadero hogar. Allí esperaba mi compañero, el único que ha estado conmigo cuando le he necesitado, aquel que me obedece sin preguntas, sin reproches, quien tiene fe ciega en mí.

_—Hoy por fin me voy de esta prisión, por fin tendré libertad, libertad para hacer que mi vida no llegue a un final. Dejaré esta escuela, la que fue mi anhelo y la que hoy es sólo un desecho, mas no la abandonaré de todo. Tu te quedarás aquí protegiendo mi hogar, velando por lo que un día soñé. Y en el futuro harás que todo sea como siempre debió ser._

_—Sí, amo._

_—Un día llegará alguien con mi propia sangre, mi heredero, que logrará encontrarte y acabar mi labor, mas pocos son los que tienen lo que yo requiero en un buen mago. Mi sangre puede darles la facultad de hablar pársel, pero eso no es una garantía de poder. Un último encantamiento asegurará al que será mi sucesor, mi verdadero heredero, el que tendrá el poder absoluto... y tu serás la clave._

La serpiente asiente con la cabeza, mientras le indico el camino a seguir. Mi estatua se erige en el centro de esta cámara, donde reposará mi serpiente para siempre. 

Un conjuro y todo habrá acabado.

—La sangre llama a la sangre, el poder llama al poder. Único y verdadero será mi sucesor, aquel que logrará acabar con _muggles_ , _sangre sucia_ y _squibs_. Mi poder yacerá en el interior del que ha sido mi único amigo, hasta que el verdadero heredero reclame lo que es suyo. Aquel que con poder, ingenio y saber, a mi serpiente logre vencer, será el único elegido para continuar mi camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito en 2004, cuando la saga aun no había terminado. Y esta idea... era demasiado tentadora. Obviamente con esta premisa, el heredero de Slytherin sería Harry. Pero eso no quiere decir que considerase un Harry malvado, al fin y al cabo _"son nuestras decisiones las que muestran como somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"_. Que tuviese el poder para terminar con los enemigos de Slytherin no quiere decir que fuese a hacerlo... xD


End file.
